Mi Casa, Su Casa
by Hopelessly Unromantic
Summary: All dialogue one-shot. -Since you weren't here, as I was saying, I decided to make myself at home and take a look around.-


**A/N: **I know, I know…it's been a while. Blame school. It got in the way. Anyways, it's also been a while since I've posted an all-dialogue, which is what I've done(: Sorry if they're a bit OOC. I haven't seen Lightspeed in a while (but it comes on tonight on Boomerang)! *fan-girl squeal*

**DISCLAIMER: **Do I own this? NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO…

* * *

><p><strong>Mi Casa, Su Casa<strong>

"_Home is not where you live, but where they understand you."_

* * *

><p>"Whoever you are, why are you in my apartment?"<p>

"…Nice baseball bat."

"JINX?"

"Hope you don't mind. I decided to make myself at home."

"Well, I'd prefer it if this really _was_ your home instead of the HIVE Five base. Speaking of which…"

"We are not discussing that again."

"Fine. I'll discuss. You just have to listen."

"…"

"Without you they'd be nothing and _you_ would also be better off."

"…"

"Did you even hear what I said?"

"Yes. I did. Did I listen? _No._"

"Why?"

"Why what? You asked if I _heard. _Hearing is a biological process created when sound waves hit your eardrum. You of all people should know that, _Wallace_."

"…"

"You look awfully pale, almost like Raven."

"…How do you know my name?"

"You aren't very observant, are you?"

"Where'd you get that?"

"Oh, I got it in _Mexico_ obviously. Idiot."

"I _heard _that, you know."

"I applaud you on learning the definition of that word, _Wallace_."

"…"

"What?"

"If you're going to call me that, _please_ at least call me Wally."

"Don't you like your name, _Wallace Rudolph West_?"

"Ugh."

"What kind of middle name is that anyway? Are you secretly a reindeer?"

"No. But I am a hero, so at least I don't end up with coal every year."

"…"

"What now, Jinx?"

"You _still_ believe in Santa?"

"You're missing the point."

"…"

"What do you have?"

"I believe it's old report cards. I didn't know you went to a public school."

"Did you just believe I stopped crime all day long?"

"…"

"I'll take that as a yes."

"It's what _I _do, so I assumed the same."

"But you already 'graduated', Jinx."

"Why the quotation marks, _Wallace_?"

"You're being very hostile toward this. I don't count the HIVE Academy as a real school."

"Why not? I learned what I needed."

"Did you learn—"

"Yes."

"How do you know what I was going to say?"

"I _told _you, I learned what I needed, _Wallace_."

"Okay, okay. Backing away from this turn in conversation. What are you doing with my old report cards?"

"Well, you weren't here—"

"Speaking of which, how _did _you find where I lived?"

"It's not that hard."

"And?"

"I had Gizmo hack into the Titans' files so I could search them."

"So the rest of the HIVE Five has no idea—"

"Yes. I'm not an idiot like you."

"I'm not an idiot!"

"Oh an idiot would deny it."

"Touché."

"…"

"So…why _are _you looking at my report cards?"

"Since you weren't here, _as I was saying_, I decided to make myself at home and take a look around."

"And that look just so happened to involve a shoebox that was buried deep underneath my bed?"

"Yes."

"And you looked there because…"

"It's a logical place to keep beloved items."

"And you believed me to be logical?"

"Nope."

"…"

"You asked."

"I realized I shouldn't have afterwards."

"And there lies your idiocy."

"I'm not an idiot!"

"You, _Wallace_, are in denial. It's more than just a river in Egypt, you know."

"I am _not _in denial. Obviously, you aren't quite observant either."

"I am not!"

"Are too!"

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

"Am—oh, forget this. I will not be reduced to arguing with you like the five year old you are."

"I am not five either!"

"Of course not. You just act like a five year old."

"Did you know you are _incredibly_ difficult?"

"Yes. And thank you."

"But you still aren't that observant."

"…"

"…"

"I am."

"Really?"

"You maintained a one hundred in science every single year."

"Yup."

"Geek."

"And you still call me an idiot?"

"You're an idiot in a way of lacking common sense. I already saw that before you came. Hence why I said, '_You of all people should know that, Wallace_' earlier in our conversation. Do you recall that?"

"…Yes. And do _you_ recall where you are?"

"Yes, I do. Why?"

"Well, I was maybe thinking—"

"No. Now, if you don't mind, I'll just be leaving."

"At least think about it, Jinx."

"…"

"Are you thinking about it?"

"No, I'm thinking about what I'm going to have for dinner. Maybe Italian. What do you think?"

"Are you honestly asking for my opinion on that matter?"

"Nope."

"Mexican."

"I said—"

"I'm making Mexican food. Would you like to stay for dinner?"

"Kid Flash can cook?"

"No. _Wally_ can."

"I wasn't aware they weren't the same person."

"You truly are difficult. Are you staying?"

"Well—"

"Just say yes for once."

"Nope."

"Do you want Italian food? I'll make—"

"Wow, aren't you eager to please?"

"Anything for you to realize you're better off without the HIVE Five."

"And that includes making it sound like you're making a move on me?"

"Uh—ah—I didn't—"

"…"

"Quit smirking."

"You're not the boss of me. In fact, isn't Robby-poo the boss of _you_?"

"No."

"Really?"

"He's my best friend. And I'm an Honorary Titan, thank you. No one is the boss of me."

"What about The Flash then?"

"Ah—"

"Exactly what I thought. Why would I want to join a team where I get bossed around? In the HIVE Five, I'm my own boss and the rest of _my_ team."

"No, wait a second! Bumblebee, the leader of Titans East, is her own leader of her team! If you started your own—"

"My own what? Direction?"

"…Er—_team_, then you could be the boss."

"…"

"Admit it, I have a point there."

"You do, but I'm never going to admit it."

"You just kind of did, Jinx."

"I have no idea what you're talking about. I should go now."

"You should stay."

"I have a team."

"I meant for dinner."

"I have a team to attend to, Kid."

"If you joined us, you wouldn't have to attend to us. We'd even clean up after ourselves!"

"Ha! I've been inside Titans' Tower once and I can justify that you're lying."

"When were you inside the tower?"

"Back when I was in the HIVE Academy, about a year ago."

"…"

"So…"

"Dinner?"

"Would you just give up?"

"Would _you_ just switch sides?"

"Nope. I quite like being difficult."

"What if I can convince you?"

"You can't persuade my decision, Wally."

"Try me. Give me three days and I bet I'll have you stopping crime."

"If you lose?"

"You can do anything you want with my secret identity."

"If you win, however slight of a chance that is?"

"You join the Titans."

"…"

"Do we have a deal, Jinx?"

"You're on, _Wallace_."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **I really superduper wanted to end this with a cliffhanger. Now, may I remind you, it's probably, most likely, not going to be turned into a story. XD Aren't I wonderful? Anyways, REVIEW! I'd really like that(:


End file.
